Dragon Ball Universe
by SaiyanPanda
Summary: This is a sequel to Akira's Battle of Gods


DragonBall Universe

(Flow-Hero)

(Bills is sleeping surrounded by darkness, voices talking in his head)

?: Bills...im disappointed...you beat that saiyan yet you didn't destroy earth...why?

Bills: (Th-there was no need, and anyways i want to fight him again, he was a great challenge)

?: Don't you understand the danger your in...putting us in...he is the only mortal almost capable of defeating a god, no one in all universes have been able to achieve such god power standards...when you awake i order you to destroy earth or you will be destroyed...is that clear?

Bills: (Y-yes Lord Kenshi...)

(The scene switchtes to Goku and everyone else eating, Vegeta and Piccolo stand on the side watching Goku)

Vegeta: What is kakarot doing? Its been two and a half years and Bills is bound to awaken...he hasn't even tried to master the God form!

Piccolo: You're right...if Goku doesn't start training soon the world will be in serious danger... 

Vegeta: Agh...Kakarot!

(Goku looks up)

Goku: Yeah Vegeta, want me to save you some sushi?

Vegeta: Forget the sushi have you forgotten Bills will be returning in half a year!?

(Goku jumps out of his seat)

Goku: HAS IT ALREADY BEEN TWO AND HALF YEARS!?

Vegeta: Are you retarded!?

-a flash of light shines in between Goku and the others and an old man appears-

Asaragi: My name is Asaragi...I am the god of peace...-walks over to Goku- I am here to train you Son Goku...Bills got order to kill you and destroy this planet in half a year...and in this state you're at right now you stand no chance in defeating Bills.

Goku: Uh...who are you again...

Asaragi: I am one of the 7 gods...the god of peace and one of the few who is actually good besides Bills, and Weiss...the other gods on the other hand are evil and that is a bad thing...Goku i need train you in order to defeat them and restore balance the name of the gods...

Goku: Sounds easy enough, all i have to do is master God form!

Asaragi: I wish it was that easy...but you could barely fight Bills and he is the weakest of the gods...

Goku: The weakest! No way!

Asaragi: It's true...

(Vegeta walks up to Bills)

Vegeta: But Bills is the most feared of the gods...

Asaragi: Thats because he is the only known god besides Weiss and Weiss does not fight much...

Goku: Alright i guess i have no choice then huh? Lets go!

Asaragi: Perfect, let's go Goku.

Vegeta: Wait! Your not going without me Kakarot i will not let you surpass me again!

Goku: Huh...okay sure thing Vegeta! Hey Asaragi can Vegeta come?

Asaragi: uh...sure why not?

Goku: Alright!

Vegeta: Hmph.

(Gohan walks up to Goku)

Goku: Hey Gohan you want to come too?

Gohan: Sorry dad but i need to stay with Videl and my baby.

Goku: Alrighty then! Lets go Asaragi!

Asaragi: So be it...

(Asaragi, Goku and Vegeta all disappear and re-appear on a large planet covered in stone slabs and a huge castle)

-Flow orchestra plays-

Goku: Wow...so big...

Vegeta: When do we start our training!?

Asaragi: Soon...

Goku: Where's the food around here!?

-the scene switches to inside the castle where Goku and Vegeta are eating like mad-0

Goku: I call the last sushi!

Vegeta: First one gets it!

Asaragi: (Do they alwats eat like this?)

-the scene switchtes to Gohan and Videl sitting on the couch together watchting the news-

Gohan: I can't wait to see this baby! Im sure it's going to be strong!

Videl: It's a she gohan.

Gohan: A girl? Wow...

-The news comes on-

NEWS: It is said that there is an explosion downtown! Where is saiyaman!?

Gohan: Sorry Videl gotta go!

Videl: Go get em' tiger -winks-

-Gohan gets on his costume and flies off-

-Gohan stops and looks at a destroyed city and his eyes widen-

Gohan: How could have i not felt this? -clenches fist-

-an explosion happens and Gohan quickly flies to where it came from and looks around for the one who caused it-

?: Well well well if it isnt the little brat...

-Gohan quickly turns around to see him-

Gohan: Frieza!?

Frieza: Long time no see...

-Frieza disapears and reappears behind gohan puncing him into a building-

-Gohan stand up and looks at him wiping off some blood from his mouth-

Gohan: H-how are you alive...and how are you much stronger?

Frieza: HAHAHA -Frieza's eyes shine blue and a man begins talking-

?: Hello Gohan...

Gohan: Wh-what? Who are you!?

?: I am the son of Doctor Gero...my name is Doctor Zero...and i want revenge for my fathers death...

Gohan: The androids killed your father not me!

Zero: The androids were my fathers dream creation...and you killed them...now i have taken your most powerful enemies and remade them into androids with much more power...they will kill you...

Gohan: (thats why i couldn't sense their energy...their androids!)

Zero: Now die...-Friezas eyes go back to normal and charge at Gohan-

-Gohan quickly goes mystic and punchis him into the sky as he flies towards him-

Gohan: I wont let this happen any longer!

-Gohan shoots a ki blast at Frieza but Frieza laughs dodging it appearing in front of Gohan punching him to the ground-

-Frieza fires an energy ball at Gohan while he's on the ground but a beam from the side reflected it and Piccolo helps out Gohan-

Piccolo: Can you tell me why Frieza is alive!?

Gohan: It's an android. Apparently Dr. Gero had a son and he wants revenge.

Piccolo: I see...

Gohan: Piccolo i need you to see if there are any more androids around...ill handle frieza...

Piccolo: Alright!

-Piccolo flies off and frieza aims his finger at Piccolo but Gohan comes from behind blasting him into a building-

Gohan: Is that all you got Frieza!?

-Frieza flies out of the building towards Gohan-

Frieza: I'll show you!

-Frieza tries punching Gohan but Gohan catches his fist-

Gohan: AHH! -throws Frieza to the ground-

-Gohan gets to ground level and Frieza stands-

Frieza: Im going to kill you!

-Back to Goku and Vegeta-


End file.
